


It's Not About the Dying

by Draycevixen



Series: Collection of POI fic by Draycevixen [40]
Category: Forever (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write 12 Advent fics for mates. </p><p>Blythechild asked for: <i>Henry Morgan was the one number whose life didn't require saving.</i></p><p>This might be seen as a prequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2664224">A Convivial Encounter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



The first time the Machine had given him Henry Morgan's number was the third time Harold had failed to save an irrelevant's life. 

He'd arrived in the alley minutes too late to save him, just in time to see Donald Higgins shoot Henry center mass, as Mr. Reese would say. 

The world had appeared to slow down, the bright scarlet blood blossoming from Henry's chest as he'd fallen behind a parked car. At least it had been a blessedly fast death.

With sirens approaching, he'd had no choice but to beat a hasty retreat, discretion the better part of valor.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time the Machine had given him Henry Morgan's number was just two weeks after Mr. Reese had began working with him. 

Logic had dictated that it must be a social security scam of some sort so he'd monitored ATM activity for this 'Henry Morgan' and gone to check for himself. He'd been stunned to see Henry walking out of the antique shop down the block from the bank, amazed anyone could have survived such a gunshot wound. 

He'd followed Henry for a while, until he had walked into an abandoned warehouse. The building had exploded two minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time the Machine had given him Henry Morgan's number he'd reached the conclusion that Henry must be the luckiest man on earth. Still, luck always ran out so he went to find him again. 

He'd been alone in the elevator with Henry when the doors had opened on the 21st floor and a masked man had fired a shotgun. One of the pellets had ripped a hole through Harold's coat but it was nothing like the hole they ripped through Henry's stomach. 

He'd cradled Henry in his arms as he'd croaked an apology, closed his eyes and vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn't waited for the Machine to give him Henry Morgan's number a fourth time. He'd steeled his resolve and marched right into _Abe's Antiques_ , asking to speak with him. 

Henry hadn't been home but he'd spent a charming afternoon in Abe's company, discussing first editions and listening to jazz. By the time Henry returned they'd been cooking dinner. 

Confronted, Henry had confessed the unbelievable truth and Harold had believed him. Given the evidence of his own eyes, Occam's razor applied. 

In return, Harold had confessed the psychic abilities that had placed him at the scene of Henry's recent deaths.


	5. Chapter 5

Their need for secrecy and privacy would have been enough to bind them together but their mutual interests had made it a pleasure. The immortal, his son and the reclusive billionaire with sporadic psychic abilities had become close friends.

When he'd tried to tell Henry of his further 'premonitions', he'd thanked Harold but asked him to stop.

"You can't obsess over when your number might be up. You have to live, to love... You seem very fond of your mysterious 'Mr. Reese', Harold, and I think you've known too much of fear and death." 

Perhaps Henry was the real psychic.


End file.
